Heart's Shadow
by Riya Riume
Summary: Oh my gd Rukia has another Relitive that's come from the shinigami's world. Well if you wan't to find out what will happen and who the person is then read on.


Character Of Riya In This Story

-Raven back hair, long hair down to her waist, Orihime/Rukia hair style

-white skin, anime skinny

-hazel eyes

-usual clothes, soul reapers outfit weapon is a sword

-clothes that she wears when she is with Ichigo are black jeans that she borrows and the Nice Vibe T-shirt (does not like wear ing dresses or skirts)

-Cousine to Rukia

-has something to do with the hollows

-accseories are silver flaming cresent moon earings, necklace to match, read and orange beaded bracelet

-can read minds

-has a different animal spirit then the other soul reapers, is a black cat

does not like Kon unless he is in Ichigo's body

-heart on her sleave

-comes to help rukia out when she is labeled a renigaed in the 7th and 6th book

-secretly loves Ichigo maybe

-loved a human before

-is a wanted criminal by the soul society because of her feelings

Konnichiwa (does a little bow) and hello, for those of you who haven't read my other fic my name is Riya Riume and I'm a huge fan of Bleach I'm not sure but I think this will be an Ichigo/OC story (OC means other character right?). Anyway this is my third fic, second that I have put up, my first Bleach fic, I warn you though I've only read up to book seven but I'm reading more as I write this so I'll try to keep with the story line, I have books 1,2,7-18 in scanlations and books 3-6 in manga, oh and sometimes my spelling and punctuations suck. Anyway here is the chapter and I hope you like the story.

Riya's Apperence

-Raven back hair, long hair down to her waist, Orihime/Rukia hair style

-white skin, anime skinny

-hazel eyes

-usual clothes, soul reapers outfit weapon is a Zanpakutou with icey blue flames sourouonding it

-clothes that she wears when she is with Ichigo are black jeans that she borrows and the Nice Vibe T-shirt (does not like wear ing dresses or skirts)

-accseories are silver flaming cresent moon earings, necklace to match, read and orange beaded bracelet

Chapter 1 Night's Flame

Her eyes pirced the night as she watched the 3 soul reapers below her exchanging attacks, from her vantage point it looked like the one with orange hair was loosing to the one with the serpent blade. She made a move to help but her path was blocked as the man beside her, his face hidden by the shadow of his hat moved his fan infront of her, and shook his head, "not yet" his whispered, and she sat back to wait.

The Day That Ichigo Goes For Training (down in Kisuke's basement)

Ichigo Kurosaki the 15 year old high school shinigami looked at the vast room that stood infront of him as Kisuke yammered on and on about his design for it. "Is this guy ever going to shut the hell up he thought to himself" as he litsoned then remembered the reason he was here "that's right I need to litson any bit of info might help me save Rukia Kuchiki" he thought too himself and listened a bit more closely. "Ok lets start your first bit of training will enable you sense a great amount of spiritual energy somewhere here in this room is a dojo in that dojo there is another shinigami I want you to find that persoono and bring him or her back here by sun down today now START!" Kisuke finished as he trans formed Ichigo into a shinigami and left him to find her. "Are sure it is safe Kisuke-san, I mean Ichigo-san looks so much like him" Tesssai asked as they climbed back up the lader and shut the door, "I'm sure it's ok anyway I think she learned her leson from the first time, but then again who knows what she will do" Kisuke said and was about to say more but her heard the bell on the door ring "custmers" he said running to the door to tell the person the they would be closed this month but to his surprise standing at the door were Chad and Orihime, "Chad-san, Orihime-san what brings you here?" he asked very surprised, "um we wanted to know if you had seen Rukia-chan lately she hasn't been at school for the past couple days and we were wondering if she was here?" Orihime said quickly, "ok then please come in Ichigo is training right now but when he gets back he will tell you everything, "now lets have some tea" Kisuke said as he ordered the kids to get it for them and they all sat down.

Ichigo had started out quickly but had to stop when he found he was completely lost there was no was to see anything "how the hell am I supossed to find this person if I don't even know where the hell I am" he yelled frustraited and angry "all Kisuke-san told me was to not use my eyes but to try too sense it", it was then that he finally got what Kisuke was trying to tell him he closed his eyes and tried to feel another person that had the same energy as him at first nothing happened then he saw a blue flame infront of him and to his surprise as he walked toward it he got closer, for the next for the next 8 hours he folwed the flame his eyes shut not noticing as the braches scratched him and he triped once or twice but he never opened his eyes or stoped walking. When he got to a clearing where he could feel nothing with his hands the flame became so bright that he had to open his eyes and when he did he found that he was standing at a small dojo with autum leaves that looked like they had not been touched for years "wow he did a hell of a job on this place" Ichigo thought as he walked up the steps, when he reached the top he shut his eyes again and tried to feel for the blue flame he had felt before he saw it, it was closer now, it seemed like it was in the room two doors away from him. He opened his eyes again and walked two doors to the right, opened the door, and went in.

"He's made it, wow I didn't think he would even get that far" Kisuke said in admiration as he drank his tea "Ururu-chan would you please tell Riya-onee-san that he is there and she should be ready" Kisuke said to the adorable quiet little gir that was beside him, "yes Kisuke-san" she said bowing then ran off into the back room. She heard the message loud and clear as she changed into her "in hiding" form, and she was ready.

Ichigo opened the door not knowing what he would find when he did, so he was a little dissipointed when he at first glance there was nothing there, he decided to check to entire room, when he reached the middle of the room he heard the door behind him slam shut and he turned to open it but the door was commpletly locked, he then turned back to find that the small candle that had been in the middle of the room had been extinguished and it was completely dark not even a single shred of light was there. "What the hell is this?" Ichigo said as he felt the darkness trying to smother him, then as quickly as it began it stoped. Ichigo closed his eyes again and tried to feel for the flame, he found it, it was in the North-west corner of the room he walked closer after it and reached out to touch it. He opened his eyes as his hand hit something soft, infront of him was a black cat with glowing green eyes she was the scorce of the flame. "Damn Kisuke he led me on a wild goose chase to find an animal" Ichigo thought as he punched his fist into the wall, "who are you calling an animal" a low purring feminen voice came from behind, Ichigo almost jumped out of his skin he swore he had not just said that out loud, "well duh you not going crazy and you didn't say that out loud" the voice came again, "who are you?" Ichigo said taking out his Zanpakutou "up tight are we" the voice said "fine I'll let you know" the voice said then as if someone had flicked on the lights, about a thousand candles were lit with blue flames, "now do you know who I am" she asked as Ichigo stood opened mouthed at what he saw.

Soooooooo what do you think I don't know I may have taken Ichigo a little out of character, but I hope you will keep on reading I'm half way through the 7th book right now it is hilarious at times and very sad at others (no heart felt moments my ass). Sorry if it is a little crude but sometimes swear words are the best way to describe things, anyway please R and R. Arigato.

Ja mata, Riya


End file.
